Bloody hell this is gonna be a long day
by Aussie-Samurai
Summary: Zaraki Kenpachi and Unohana Retsu make a bet concerning an 11th division challenge. Part three of my Bloody hell series
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bloody hell, this is gonna be a long day.

Disclaimer: I don't own the series BLEACH or its characters, they are the property of Tite Kubo.

Part three of my 'Bloody Hell!' series. Please read the two stories that preceded it; 'Argh! Bloody Hell!' and 'AHH! Bloody Hell!'

Summary: Zaraki and Unohana make a little bet over an 11th division challenge.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unohana sat in her office sipping her tea when the silence was broken by loud shouting, with a sigh she puts down her cup to investigate. She sees several 11th division squad members harassing her subordinates and quietly walks up behind them resting her hand on one of their shoulders.

"Do I have to remind you that while you are under this roof your lives are in my hands and the hands of my subordinates." She says in her politest tone sending shivers up the spines of the men involved.

"May I enquire as to why you were harassing my subordinates?" asks Unohana politely.

"We were ah… just proving to them that we are… um stronger" replied one not daring to look her in the eyes.

"So you are bullying my division and my subordinates because of a perceived difference in physical strength. I would ask you to refrain from implying that my division is weak," states Unohana.

"Why don't you prove it?" Zaraki asks smugly walking in to see what the commotion is.

"Lets see if any of your subordinates actually have what it takes to be considered strong, or are ya scared we'll wipe the floor with em," taunts Zaraki.

"So how do you intend to test this?" asks Unohana.

"Two words: BATTLE ROYALE!" barks Zaraki earning cheers from his division members present and looks of horror from the fourth division members.

"I have another idea, how about myself and two of my subordinates experience what it is like to be apart of the 11th division. For one day myself, Isane-Fukutaichou and Yamada-san will act as if we are apart of the eleventh division. However, you cannot treat us any different than you would your own subordinates. If we can survive a day as 11th division members then you and your division must swear not to harass the 4th division," Unohana states.

Zaraki grins, "Sure, if your people can survive you have our word, they must be strong enough to keep up with my men, if any of you complain once or fail a task then you lose." Zaraki chuckles slightly "oh and **when** you lose, you; Unohana Retsu must spend the night in my bed" declare Zaraki holding out his hand to finalise the agreement.

Isane speaks up "Taichou, you can't agree to that"

"What's wrong, afraid you'll lose, oh wait, you will," taunts one eleventh division member.

"Very well Zaraki Taichou, I agree to your conditions" and with that Unohana shakes his hand.

"See ya at midnight tonight," s Zaraki calls behind him as he walks out.

"What do you mean midnight?" exclaims Isane.

"What, you guys agreed to one day, one day is 24 hours," Zaraki begins laughing menacingly "get ready for 24 **hours** of fun with me and my men, at midnight tomorrow we'll judge if you passed and if… no, when you fail, Unohana spends the rest of the night keeping my bed warm." With that, he and his men strut out all chuckling amongst themselves. Isane and Hanataro look at each other than at their captain only for her to tell them to prepare for the next day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Midnight, out in front of the 11th division barracks:

The three member of the fourth division arrived just before midnight to find Zaraki Kenpachi and his two subordinates Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika waiting for them.

"Bout time you showed up, started thinking you'd chickened out" says Zaraki lazily as he leans against the barracks gate.

"Come on, we'll show you to your quarters" stated Ikkaku as he indicated for them to follow.

"Where is Kusajishi-Fukutaichou, Zaraki-taichou? Asks Unohana noticing the little girl wasn't attached to his shoulder.

"She's asleep, her bed time was hours ago, if I woke her up to meet you lot I'd never get her back to bed, that and she doesn't like people waking her up," replies Zaraki.

Finally, the group arrive at a building with a large sign above its doors saying 'Women's Quarters'.

"We haven't had a woman in our squad for some time, but we maintain it in case," states Ikkaku.

Isane bends over and whispers sarcastically into Hanataro's ear "I wonder why?" causing both to snicker earning a glare from the 11th division men and a disapproving look from Unohana.

"So you three get comfortable, sleep tight and; be up, ready and on parade by the second bell." Declares Zaraki as the three 11th division men leave heading to the officer's quarters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

5:55 am, 11th division.

The three fourth division members were a woken with a start by a loud bell ringing through the darkness out side, with a start the quickly got dressed and hurried out onto the 11th division parade grounds.

At exactly 0600 hours (6 am) as the second bell sounded, Zaraki and Yachiru, perched on her usual spot, approached the large group of men and two women lined up in rows with Ikkaku and Yumichika standing in front of them.

"Alright maggots," bellowed Zaraki in his best drill sergeant voice, "you know the drill, ten laps of the barracks, remember breakfast is served at 0630 hours, if you late you starve. MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!" causing the entire group to start their '_morning jog'_, a small whimper could be heard from Hanataro as they started.

The large group of shinigami were on their final lap of the compound as Zaraki noticed that Unohana was making good time and giving his squad members a run for their money when he saw the two over members of the fourth division falling behind.

"Come on Hanataro, your falling behind, you don't want us to lose because it'll mean that the taichou has to …" said Isane stopping herself, not wanting to voice the price of their failure.

"I (puff) can't (puff) run (puff) any (puff) faster" panted Hanataro.

He looked up in time to see Zaraki slap a lollipop onto his back.

"You wanna know what we do to slow pokes; we give em a reason to run. Get him brat!" called Zaraki releasing Yachiru who tore after the fleeing Hanataro, her gaze fixed on the candy attached to his back.

Hanataro set the record for fastest lap that day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

G'day, heres my first attempt at a multi-chapter story, I hope your all enjoying this series but I will warn you that I'm not that regular when it comes to writing my stories since I prefer reading rather than writing so there may be long gaps between chapters.

I thought that I'd try breaking this story up into chapters when I got to the part about Hanataro setting a record and figured that it could serve as a chapter ending.

And thank you again to everyone that has reviewed, I'm happy to hear people enjoy my work, but don't worry, I'm not the kind to hold a story to ransom until I get a certain number of reviews. Also, I appreciate constructive criticism.

Have a good one

Now for some omake:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ikkaku slams his fist repeatedly into the punching bag as Yumichika holds it steady.

"Who's the man?" cries Yumichika.

"I'm the man!" shouts Ikkaku as he punches the bag

"Who's the man?" cries Yumichika a second time.

"I'm the man!" shouts Ikkaku as he punches the bag harder.

"Who's the man?" cries Yumichika again

"I'M THE MAN!" yells Ikkaku giving the bag another strong punch.

"Who's the bald man?" Chirps Yachiru.

"I'M THE BALD MA… HEY! IM NOT BALD!" shouts Ikkaku chasing after the giggling, little girl as Yumichika snickers at his slip up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH or its characters, they are the property of its creator Tite Kubo.

Though I do apologise if how I've depicted them makes them seem OOC, I've tried my best to keep them in character as much as possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter II

The Eleventh Division mess hall; 06:30 hours

Hanataro sits staring at his breakfast recounting the morning so far when he is awoken from his thoughts as another person slaps him on the back right on the large bite mark curtesy of the 11th division fuku-taichou as she bit the lollipop right off his back. He winces in pain before slowly turns to the girl in question now seated next to him happily eating her breakfast and then to his other side where the intimidating taichou of the 11th division sat, he gulps nervously silently praying that he'll survive the day.

"I'm very proud of you Yamada-san," speaks Unohana, her voice full of pride "to set the record for fastest lap is quite the accomplishment," Zaraki grunts in agreement not bothering to look up from his food as she sits down on his other side. Zaraki pauses for a moment before beginning the explanation of the rules.

"Ok, heres how it'll work, Yachiru will be our judge for the day, every time you or one of your subordinates do a good job or accomplish a task you'll get a point, if you lot fail a task, don't perform to our standard or complain like nagging housewives you lose a point. At the end of the day we look at the tally and see how you went, if you got more accomplishments than failures you win, if not you lose," stated Zaraki.

"Very well Zaraki-taichou, that sounds fair, but I will remind you that the judging can not be biased and that you can not treat me or my subordinates any differently from your own," replied Unohana.

"Yeah, yeah I know," said Zaraki before turning to Yachiru "Oi brat, what's the score?"

"One all Ken-chan, Scaredy-chan complained but then he set a record so the tally is one accomplishment and one failure," chirped the little girl pulling a small chalkboard out of her robes to show the people around her. The little girl then handed Zaraki the roster as he stood up to address everyone as they all turned to face him.

"Alright, today I want units 4, 8, 12, and 13 on patrol of Seireitei; I want each unit patrolling the city at each of the compass points" barked the Taichou.

"Next, unit 7 you're to report to the Senkai-mon, your on deployment to the real world for a month, Everyone else to training grounds NOW!" shouted Zaraki.

"YES TAICHOU!" shouted everyone as they all jumped to their feet and race out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once on the training grounds each unit split up and began their various training drills, all training to master the skills required of them. Ikkaku motioned for the three fourth division members to follow him as he led his unit to the dojo. Everyone from the 11th division promptly grabbed a bokken (wooden sword) and began swinging actions. Ikkaku motioned for the fourth division members to copy before explaining.

"We'll start out with sword techniques to improve your handling of a zanpaku-to, next hand-to-hand training and finally self directed training where you practise what you think you need to"

This continued for a couple of hours, by the end of it Ikkaku was grudgingly respecting the 4th division women and their skills with their swords and admitting that Isane's long arms gave her a strong and fast swing and that Unohana wasn't a captain for nothing. With a sigh, he looked at Hanataro before once again going over to correct his posture, the entire time thanking whatever higher power there was that this was only for a day.

After some more sword training Ikkaku decided to move onto hand to hand training motioning getting everybody's attention,

"Alright we're gonna do hand-to-hand training now, pair up to practice punching" called out Ikkaku standing in front of Hanataro, his smirk grew as Hanataro's face dropped "Guess its you and me," commented Ikkaku "Come on, punch me right here in the stomach" patting it to emphasis his point. Hanataro looked up at the man, fear written on his face, Ikkaku sighed deeply,

"Just punch me so I can see how strong you are," said Ikkaku.

Hanataro took a deep breath, coiled back his arm, closed his eyes and punched. There was a loud **thump**, and a howl in pain. Hanataro opened his eyes to see Ikkaku on the ground holding his groin.

"Ah-ah-ah Sorry" cried Hanataro as he attempted to help the bald man receiving a strong head butt from the man in return causing him to collapse in a daze, when he came threw he saw Isane leaning over him.

"Are you alright Hanataro?" she asked softly

"Y-Y-Yes" replied Hanataro, he looked over to see Ikkaku slowly getting up his eyes blazing with rage, a loud _eeek_ escaped Hanataro's mouth as he attempted to run from the man only for Ikkaku to grab his collar and hoist the small man off the ground.

"I SAID THE STOMACH!!!!!' cried Ikkaku dropping him on the ground, he felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned to face Unohana. Ikkaku gulped as he saw her face.

"I am sure Yamada-san is sorry for his actions, but that does not justify your own actions," Unohana calmly stated Ikkaku bowed his head in shame refusing to make eye contact with the woman mumbling about the pain and the low blow. Unohana turned to Isane instructing her to take Ikkaku to get some ice ignoring his refusal that he didn't need treatment. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered something that caused a slight blush to appear on his face before he quickly agreed to follow Isane.

"What did you say to him?" asked on of the 11th division men

"I just informed him that Isane- Fukutaichou would need to inspect the injury to treat it properly," replied Unohana.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Mess hall, 1200 hours, lunchtime:

Zaraki was about to sit down at the table when he noticed that Ikkaku and Isane were sitting considerably closer than before and that both had small blushes adorning their faces, Zaraki let out a small growl as he sat down next to Unohana.

"What have you been up to woman?" questioned Kenpachi gruffly, Unohana turned and smiled before answering,

"Improving relations between our divisions," she answered cheekily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

11th division obstacle course:

Zaraki stood in front of his squad with the start of the obstacle course to his back pointing with his thumb behind him to the obstacle course,

"Except for our guests you all know what to do, but for their sake I'll go through it again," bellowed the giant man "it's the basic time trial set up, everyone goes in one team at a time. The team that accomplishes the course in the fastest time wins, and remember a good soldier **never** leaves a man … or woman behind." Looking at two women present before continuing, "Unless they interrupt a good fight then Fuck em. Any injuries sustained are from your own carelessness, just means you screwed up, however if said injuries are the result of some one else then the blames on them and it's simply an eye for an eye." The Spartan captain looked on at his men all putting on brave faces.

"Remember what doesn't kill you can only make you stronger, if not, then learn from it and make your self stronger so you don't fuck up the same way twice." Zaraki finished smiling his trademark shark like smile.

Hanataro felt a cold shiver run up his spine and felt his knees tremble but stood firm resolving to do his best. Unohana smiled proudly and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, this is just Zaraki Taichou's of teaching us" said one 11th division member.

"Yeah," agreed a second "He has us train in our teams to promote teamwork; while the self directed training teaches us to identify our weaknesses and over come them."

"That and taking the blame for your own injuries teaches us to take responsibility for our actions and to learn from our mistakes," said a third.

Isane and Hanataro stared at each of the men all looking on at their taichou with pride and with great respect and admiration. Unohana also gazed up at Zaraki with great respect before adding,

"His methods may be unorthodox, but the results are well worth it."

"No offence Taichou," interjected Isane "but if he took better care of his subordinates they wouldn't be hospitalised as much"

"Isane-Fukutaichou," Unohana turned to face her vice captain "I am of the opinion that since Zaraki Taichou became captain, our division has become more skilled at healing injuries and have boosted the survival rate of all of our patients due to the constant practice we have received due to constantly treating his men."

"Y-yes," agreed Isane looking at her feet "we've had to become better healers to keep his men alive."

"It's a symbiotic relationship between the 4th division and the 11th," stated Unohana wisely "they keep us on our feet and keep our skill fresh while we keep them alive to fight another day." Unohana stopped and let out a little chuckle "however, I would appreciate a day off every now and then" She turned to see Zaraki looking at her with one eyebrow raised and a knowing grin on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A short while later:

Ikkaku's team including the fourth division members lined up at the starting point, only for Zaraki to get into line next to Unohana who merely raised an eyebrow questioningly, he shrugged and said he his own skills would get rusty if he didn't train.

First up was a set of tyres the participants had to hop through without tripping, unfortunately Hanataro's foot caught on the lip of one tyre, as he fell he reached out to grab something only for his hands to land on the backside of one of the 11th division squad members. Everybody froze when they saw what happened only for Zaraki to haul Hanataro up and bark at everyone to continue or suffer for wasting his time.

Next was a high wall everyone had to jump up and climb over, Isane scaled the wall with ease and for once silently thanked her tall stature.

Next was hurtles which they were expected to jump over or climb under alternatively, Isane and Zaraki had some difficulty with the low one because of their heights, while Hanataro found the high one difficult because of his. Unohana glided gracefully through this section effortlessly earning some jealous mutters from the others.

Finally was a low hanging net constructed of barbed wire that they all had to crawl under, everyone hesitated as they picked a path under the wire to follow before crawling under. As they crawled under Zaraki's hand lightly brushed Unohana's causing her to jump slightly in surprise causing her uniform to get caught on the barbs and rip while also scratching her back. Zaraki looked back at her with concern until she motioned for him to continue.

Once they were all out of the netting, they continued to the end, at the end Zaraki walked over to Unohana and told her to return to the dormitories to get cleaned up which she nodded her agreement before heading off. Zaraki looked around to see if any one was watching before silently following her leaving Yumichika to organise the times to determine who won.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

11th Division Women's dormitories.

Unohana silently slipped of her damaged uniform and was about to put on her new top when she saw Zaraki walk in with a spare uniform. His eyes widened as he saw she was bared to the waist before dropping the garments and quickly hurrying out of the room closing the door behind him. The entire time Unohana stood there frozen in embarrassment, before shaking her self out of her trance and fantasies and redressing completely.

Zaraki stood silently outside the door waiting for her to finish turning silently to look at her out of the corner of his eye as she emerged out of the room fully clothed. She handed him the spare uniform he'd brought before saying,

"Thank you Zaraki-Taichou but I brought my own spares," he shrugged and let her continue, "Zaraki-Taichou, do you do this for all your men," as she pointed at the uniform he brought.

He snorted indicating a clear no.

"Then you have broken the rules of our agreement Zaraki-Taichou" said Unohana smiling broadly as his face showed his obvious confusion.

"You just admitted that you don't check up on your men when they are getting changed meaning that you are showing me preferential treatment. A clear violation of our agreement that for today you would treat me like any of your men," she said placing a hand on the man as he slowly processed her words, his eyes widening as he realised his blunder. She stood up on her toes to in to reach his ear as she as she whispered quietly,

"This incident will be our little secret," she said winking suggestively at him before she walked off allowing her hands to slowly trace along his chest.

Zaraki Kenpachi stood there shocked, the only thoughts running through his head were that she'd out smarted him and had clearly won but that she was keeping her little victory a secret to let him win.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

G'day again

Sorry bout the long wait between chapters but I'm not gonna lie and say I've been busy, I've just been lazy preferring to read other people's stories rather than write my own. (but I did warn you of this)

Once again, I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed or added either myself or my stories to their favourites list; I appreciate knowing that people enjoy my work.

Have a good one.

Omake

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Byakuya's tunnel adventure:

Byakuya stared silently at his empty store room pondering where all his seaweed ambassador chocolates had vanished to when he noticed a small trap door in the middle of the room. He quickly lifted the hatch up and looked down at the tunnel beneath before descending down the ladder, he followed the tunnel along until he reached a junction with a total of thirteen tunnels including the one he just came from branching off in several directions.

He went down one tunnel until he reached a ladder leading up to another trap door, as he poked his head through into another store room he could clearly hear Ukitake and Hitsugaya approaching as the younger tried to politely refuse the older man's offer of free candy. Byakuya quickly ducked back into the tunnel just as the door opened and the two white haired captains gasped at seeing the room empty of candy.

Byakuya quickly ran down the tunnels hoping to find the one that led back to his own division, he ran up one tunnel and quickly scaled the ladder popping up in a large room full of chew toys and bones. Byakuya looked around alarmed at the bones until he saw Komamura Taichou curled up on the floor sleeping like the over sized dog he appeared to be. Byakuya silently crept up to the sleeping captain checking he was definitely asleep as he hesitantly reached out and slowly scratched him behind the ear.

After Byakuya had scratched and petted, the other captain's head he checked to make sure the dog like captain was still asleep. He wordlessly pulled out a small list titled "**Things to do before I die"** and crossed out _# 23_; _Pat Komamura Sajin Taichou on the head_**,** and pondered the one below _# 24;_ _play fetch with Komamura Sajin Taichou_ before putting the list back and returning to the tunnel.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters or locations mentioned, they are property of Tite Kubo. If I did own Bleach then I'd have Isshin battle with Aizen to protect Ichigo…. I really wanna see Isshin's bankai I recon it would be cool.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

11th division barracks; 16:00hours (free time)

Zaraki Kenpachi sat outside staring at the sky trying to figure out why Unohana had covered up for his mistake that would have led to his loss in the dam bet and attempting to control his anger that continued to rise knowing that Unohana was letting him win.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath hoping to vent his frustrations with a few choice words.

"F***!"

"S***!"

"BLOODY HELL!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenpachi opened his eyes the moment he felt a change in location, easily recognising his own inner world with its unmistakable jagged rocks, reefs and battered shipwrecks poking out of a turbulent, storm ravaged sea. He looked around noticing the bloodstains on the rocks and reefs was less, there appeared to be less skeletons and bones present on the shipwrecks, the usual storm was quieter than usual and the sea was slightly calmer.

"Hey" barked a twenty-five meter long great white shark as it emerged from the sea, the shark was covered in scars and had several small bells attached to its dorsal fin, its black eyes shining with amusement.

"Hey Chimidoro Jigoku (Bloody hell) I…" Zaraki started to say when the shark cut him off.

"I know that you didn't mean to call to me, it's a pain that my name is also a swear word" chuckled the shark baring its teeth in a huge smirk "but I couldn't sit back with out saying something to you."

"Yeah, what?' asked Zaraki

"How's it feel knowing that you're being given a win outta pity," laughed the shark as Kenpachi could only growl in anger at his zanpakuto's taunting. She stops laughing as she sees her soul reaper becoming increasingly unhappy causing the storm and waves to become stronger.

"Haven't you considered that maybe she wanted to start this bet?" asked Chimidoro jigoku as she sunk back beneath the waters leaving Kenpachi stumped "What she wanted was you and your division to treat hers with respect, which frankly they've earned having to put up with you in particular."

"But they barely posses any fighting skill and completely lack the warrior spirit" Kenpachi complained

"Courage isn't only present on the battlefield; it can be present in places of healing as well, the courage and determination to help people out at their own risk, the determination to overcome injury and illness through hard work." Said the shark as Kenpachi slowly reluctantly accepted his zanpakuto's wisdom. "Also, both of you divisions endeavour to save lives, you and your division may charge out to prevent the enemy from harming any one and you fight so that others don't have to and the 4th division are the ones that stop the loss of life by doing everything in their power to heal injuries and save lives."

Zaraki blanches at the sight of his zanpakuto baring all of its teeth when an oddly perverted chuckle escaped the shark, "So are you gonna let her win or are you gonna win and claim your reward?"

Zaraki could only growl in response at the shark's implications as he left muttering bout perverted swords.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

11th division recreation room

Unohana is silently reading when Yachiru approaches looking slightly upset.

"What's wrong Kusajishi-Fukutaicho?" asked Unohana worriedly

"Ken-chan didn't hurt you earlier did he?" asks the little girl

"No" cries Unohana "what would make you think that?"

"It was when you tore your clothes on the obstacle course and Ken-chan followed you back to the women's dorm, all the men were joking about how long until he had you on your back and screaming his name" said the little girl tears appearing in the corner of her eyes as a blush appeared on Unohana's cheeks. "Cause I told them that Ken-chan doesn't start fights with women, he only fights them if they start it and only in self defence, so why would the think that he'd hurt you when you hate fighting?"

Unohana quickly composed herself, "you must have heard them wrong because you're correct in saying Zaraki-taichou wouldn't harm me unless your life or his own was in grave danger and I was the cause of it."

"Then why would he have you on your back and screaming his name?" asked the little girl as a curious frown appeared on her face as the blush returned to Unohana's cheeks. Unohana quickly grabbed something from her pocket and handed her a little bag.

"Look Kusajishi-fuku-taichou, Candy!"

"CANDY!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Zaraki Taichou, I think that you need to speak to your men about what they say around Kusajishi Fuku-taichou." Unohana says quietly as he looks at her curiously.

"What have they been saying?" he replies waiting for her to continue noticing a trace of blush reddening her cheeks.

"They were discussing the possibility of sexual relations between the two of us in front of her," she states seeing his face darken but continues "now she is asking questions about sexual intercourse" Kenpachi face drops and his eyes widen in shock

"You explain it to her," he says jumping out of his seat.

"Why must I, you are her adoptive father, it's your responsibility" She exclaims

"Nup, you're a woman and she's a little girl, better she hears it from you, besides you're a healer and can explain everything. You tell her, I gotta kill … speak with those men anyway," he says as he walks out very quickly hoping that Unohana would give Yachiru the talk and spare him as her death glare burns into the back of his head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unohana was just returning to her room when she found Yachiru waiting outside for her with a bright pink blanket, a teddy bear with bells and an eye-patch sewn on and a large book.

"Ken-chan says it's your turn to read me a bedtime story," chirped the little girl as she jumped into the woman's arms.

"Very well, we'll return to your room and I can read it to you there," replied Unohana as she carried the girl.

Unohana was in for a huge surprise when she entered Yachiru's room, everything was pink, the floor, the walls, the furniture and even the ceiling.

"You certainly love the colour pink don't you?" asked Unohana staring at the room in disbelief, not even Hanataro had this much pink in his room and that was only because Yachiru had painted it for him and he didn't have the heart to repaint it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenpachi peered into Yachiru's room just in time to see Unohana pulling the blankets up to Yachiru's shoulders and placing a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"You'd be a great mother," says Kenpachi quietly, Unohana just smiles "I'm already a mother to my division, and most of yours since they act like babies when their in my care" replies Unohana in an amused tone. Her amusement growing as Kenpachi frowned at her less than subtle implication that his squad was full of crybabies.

"Why aren't you a mother, I mean why don't you have kids of your own?" he asks as he and Unohana walk done the corridor and out into the gardens towards the women's dorms. "I out lived them, the same as my first husband, my son died by a hollow, my two daughters both passed away and my husband… he got sick, I couldn't cure him," replies Unohana in a sad voice "I've never re-married, haven't had kids in many…years." Kenpachi reminds himself that Unohana is reported to have lived over a 1000 years and she must have lived through a lot

"Think that'll change?" he asks "Yes, I've grieved long enough, I'm ready to move on and start fresh" she replies

They arrive at the entry of the women's dorm, Unohana pauses, waiting for something. Kenpachi shuffles slightly before bidding her a good night and walking off. Unohana slumps against the door as she watches him walk off and mumbles to herself "that was the signal"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Midnight – 11th division barracks, parade ground

The entire 11th division and over half the 4th division is waiting along with members of other divisions eager to hear the results.

"ALRIGHT! LINE UP! Time to hear the results of the bet!" shouted Kenpachi

The 11th scrambles into to place while the 4th lines up orderly, the miscellaneous shinigami move to the sides.

Yachiru walks to the head of the parade ground with a chalkboard clutched close to her chest.

"The results are…" chirped Yachiru "the three members of the 4th division … failed" cheers erupted from the 11th and anyone that had placed a bet on the 11th winning while the 4th division exchanged horrified glances.

"SILENCE!" roared Kenpachi immediately silencing the entire "Now, remember, these three were being judged by how many times they failed and by how many times they succeeded, if the loses out number the wins they lose, so how much did we win by brat?"

"Well, Scardey-chan complained about the morning run but then got the fastest lap, he then slowed down his team in the obstacle course but Braid-lady made up for it with her flawless performance. Next Tall-chan complained to Baldy bout it being too big and wouldn't fit and something about getting something in her hair and how she'd have to wash it, I dunno what they were talking bout cause I didn't get to see." This earned chuckles from most of the 11th division and blushes from Isane and Ikkaku while both of their captain's just stare at them in disbelief, Unohana muttering bout Isane going so far too soon while Kenpachi grumbled about Ikkaku's aim.

"Next Braid-lady got a point for using different voices when she read my bed time story," continued Yachiru oblivious to the adults as they sweat dropped over how Unohana gained an extra point. "Finally, the one that caused the 4th to lose was when Braid-lady complained about Ken-chan not getting the signal or something, I dunno since she mumbled that bit. SOOOOO, the points are the 4th lost by one point at 4-3."

The 11th division erupts into cheers once more as Kenpachi turns to Unohana, "Ready to fulfil you're punishment," he says wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Unohana straightens her back before nodding, her face a mask with no emotion showing. Isane and Hanatarou are wailing in the background about failing their captain and how she'd be 'defiled'.

Everyone slowly files out of the parade ground, the 11th still celebrating while the 4th trudges out all crying openly or inside as they wondered if their beloved captain would survive the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenpachi's bedroom

Unohana stretches out on the big bed, she bites her lip and turns to face Kenpachi.

"Are you sure about this?" she asks him "you look uncomfortable"

Kenpachi shifts once more on the couch trying to get comfortable, "I told ya, you get the bed I get the couch," Unohana looks at him confused as he continues "I said that if you lost you gotta spend the night in my bed, never said anything bout me being in it with you. Now go to sleep it's been a long day" as he rolls over and faces away as she giggles.

"Who said either of us was sleeping tonight?" she asks

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

G'day, long, long, long time no see

Sorry bout the long delay, I honestly forgot about this story until I was going through all my stories I've posted and noticed that this was unfinished. So once again sorry for the delay.

Omake: Byakuya's tunnel adventure part II

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Byakuya slipped through tunnel after tunnel popping up when ever he found a trap door, he shivered when he recalled how one led to the women's public bath and how he'd almost been caught by that dam demon cat Yoruichi. Or another one that led to the 12th division labs, now that was scary.

He looks up to see another trap door, he climbs up and slowly opens the door in case anyone is near. He peers through to see an entirely pink room with a mountain of stuffed toys in one corner and a pile of candy in the other.

"Ohhh, Byakuish found my tunnels" complained a young girlish voice behind him, unmistakeably Yachiru's.

"These are your tunnels are yours, do you realise the threat to security and the invasion of privacy these tunnels present" Byakuya coolly remarks as the little girl pouts.

"But Ken-chan and Braid-lady don't mind, they use em to visit each other after my bed time" replies Yachiru to the shock of Byakuya as he recalls the supposed relationship between the sweet and caring 4th division captain and the monstrous 11th division captain.

"Who else uses these tunnels?" asks Byakuya

"Just, me, Ken-chan, Braid-lady and you" she replies to Byakuya's relief "oh and Ichy, he uses em to visit midget-chan at your place"

Byakuya's eyes widen

"Kurosaki uses these tunnels to visit Rukia?" he asks as the little girl nods "at night?" she nods again confused at his growing anger "thank you, can you point me in the direction of my house" the little girl nods and points in the general direction.

Later that night

Ichigo slinks through the tunnel until he comes to a trap door; he knocks twice until he hears Rukia

"Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo" Quotes Rukia, her voice strained for some reason, Ichigo shrugs and climbs out to see Rukia looking behind him with fear in her eyes. A sword is pressed to the back of his neck.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura"


End file.
